


Catsitting

by swtalmnd



Series: Cat Drabbles [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: a-forger-and-a-point-man requested "arthur and eames catsitting pod and bella while you are in surgery"





	

"Why won't he stop glaring at me?" asked Arthur, matching the black cat, Pod, glower for glower.

"You won't stop glaring at him, darling," said Eames. He was sprawled comfortably on the leopard-print chaise lounge, bright orange blanket draped over him and a small diluted tortoiseshell doing ecstatic rolls of joy on his broad torso. "This one's a dear."

"That's not what you said an hour ago when she hid under the bed." Arthur reached out a hand for the black cat to sniff. Pod accepted petting for a moment, then sat back and returned to his baleful stares.

"Then I read our instructions and bribed her with some of that chicken," said Eames cheerfully. "Now Belladonna loves me."

"I gave him cheese," said Arthur dubiously.

"Come sit on the chaise with us, darling, let Pod be the grumpy one." Eames had urged the older cat to settle across him in a purring, boneless heap.

"I'll get cat hair all over myself." But Arthur was already moving when he said it, and he lifted Eames' stocking feet to slide underneath, settling in the lee of Eames' knees under the warm blanket. "Why did we agree to this, anyway?"

"She gets us laid a lot," Eames pointed out.

Arthur chuckled. "Right, enlightened self-interest. Well, let's hope the surgery goes well, then."


End file.
